


in the sky (hidden by clouds)

by arabmorgan



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: In which Minhyun absolutely refuses to let Sungwoon live in peace, and Sungwoon finally decides that he's had enough.





	in the sky (hidden by clouds)

Look, Sungwoon is an easy-going sort of guy. He isn’t usually one to complain about his life, but the fact remains that right now he has 99 problems, and Hwang Minhyun is _definitely_ one of them. Or six of them, to be exact, and those can be summed up as such:

  1. Hwang Minhyun is his boyfriend (which in itself is not fundamentally a _problem_ – quite the opposite, actually – except that)
  2. Hwang Minhyun is a good five inches taller than him (which again is not a _bad_ thing, except that)
  3. Hwang Minhyun has the sense of humour of a twelve-year-old (which frankly is an issue in anyone who is not _actually_ twelve years old, and it is thus extremely unfortunate that)
  4. Hwang Minhyun once saw Sungwoon struggling to reach the toilet rolls stored in the top cupboard in the kitchen, and laughed for about a minute straight before deigning to lend him a couple of inches (which would be okay, because what’s a bit of laughter between couples, except)
  5. Hwang Minhyun will not stop calling Sungwoon his ‘adorable little cloud who can’t float’ (which is a _terrible_ nickname, by the way, and maybe he’d actually be able to get some help in plotting revenge, except for the tiny fact that)
  6. Hwang Minhyun is supernaturally likeable (which basically means that all nine of his extremely traitorous members are very firmly _not_ in Sungwoon’s camp and Sungwoon hates them all).



And that is, somewhat concisely, the reason that Ha Sungwoon is currently Suffering. A more concise testimony would simply comprise of three syllables:

“ _Hwang Minhyun_!” Sungwoon screeches, when he opens the cupboard (that is exactly at eye level for him, mind you) where their blender is usually kept, only to find the cupboard devoid of said blender.

Behind him, Guanlin flicks a curious gaze over before returning to his Korean workbook, humming softly to himself like the unhelpful brat that he is.

Less than three seconds later, Minhyun peeks around the corner, brows raised quizzically. “What is it, hyung?” he asks, the very picture of innocence as he squints at Sungwoon with a sleepy-eyed gaze. One side of his hair is flat against his head, the other sticking up haphazardly at multiple angles, and Sungwoon _almost_ feels bad for dragging Minhyun out of bed. Then he looks back down at his apples and carrots, patiently waiting to be blended, and his exasperation comes roaring back.

“ _Where_ is the blender?” he snaps, and immediately begins flinging open the top row of cupboards, teetering on his tiptoes in order to reach the bottom edge. “We _always_ keep it in that cupboard.”

“Why would I kn – ah, _there_ it is. Someone must have put it in the wrong place by accident.” Minhyun breaks off when the blender is revealed in all its glory, sitting prettily in the fourth cupboard Sungwoon pulls open, very much out of his reach. Minhyun sounds like he is on the verge of laughter, but when Sungwoon turns around, all he sees is his boyfriend smiling beatifically back at him.

Which, Sungwoon thinks, is _exactly_ the problem with Minhyun – the fact that he can and _has_ fooled everyone into thinking that he is a man of foresight and wisdom with his fox-like looks and cool gaze, when in fact he is an actual eight-year-old who loves to kiss (especially Sungwoon, fortunately) and prank (also especially Sungwoon, _un_ fortunately) people.

“Here, I’ll help you, hyung.” Minhyun is all but purring as he steps into the kitchen, eyes gleaming with delight as he comes up behind Sungwoon. Instead of reaching up for the blender over Sungwoon’s shoulder like any other _normal_ tall person would do, he bends a little, wraps his arms around Sungwoon’s thighs, and promptly hoists the shorter male up into the air. He wavers a little, unable to see anything considering his face is pressed into Sungwoon’s back, and Sungwoon shrieks as the open cupboard door misses his nose by a hair.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you,” he says, breathless, as he makes a successful swipe for the blender and immediately begins slapping at Minhyun’s arms. “Let me _down_ , you horrible lump, before I break my nose.” Minhyun lets him go neatly, arms coming to settle over his shoulders instead, chin lifting to rest snugly on Sungwoon’s head (and there goes the rest of Sungwoon’s dignity – not that he had much left anyway, not when it comes to Minhyun).

“You’re welcome,” Minhyun says sweetly, and Sungwoon scoffs as he sets the hard-won blender down carefully on the kitchen counter. Ducking out from being a mere chin-rest, he turns to face his idiot boyfriend, one arm wrapping loosely about Minhyun’s waist, a fistful of shirt clutched in his hand.

“ _Stop_ messing with me,” he says sternly, head tilting up so he can give Minhyun an appropriate glare of disapproval. “How would _you_ feel if some asshole keeps hiding all your stuff in ridiculous places?”

“But I didn’t do anything,” Minhyun protests mildly, despite the tell-tale glint in his eyes that clearly says otherwise. “Anyway, _you’d_ help me find all my things, wouldn’t you, hyung?” He presses a kiss to the tip of Sungwoon’s nose before that fact can be very vehemently denied, and then another to his forehead, along with another to each cheek, and at this point Sungwoon is just standing there with his eyes closed, lips curving upwards into a lopsided smile as Minhyun peppers every inch of his face with feather-soft kisses.

Minhyun is the sort of person who subscribes to the idea that the best should always be saved for last, and so by the time Sungwoon feels Minhyun’s fingers tighten on his shoulder in order to tug him closer, and then the warm pressure of soft lips on his, Guanlin is already long gone, having fled back to his room for the sake of his innocent eyes.

This little incident isn’t the first of its kind, nor is it the last.

One day, Sungwoon opens their drawer of instant noodles to find every single bowl in its proper place, _except_ for his favourite flavour. Those he finds three minutes later in the top row of cupboards (he is not surprised – at _all_ ). Minhyun troops downstairs obligingly to help him retrieve them, and then peers conspicuously over Sungwoon’s shoulder the entire time he spends cooking until he is grudgingly invited to share in Sungwoon’s late-night snack.

“If you wanted to eat with me, you could have just _told_ me,” Sungwoon snorts, “instead of going to all the trouble of _hiding my ramen_.”

Minhyun raises a brow. “You’re the one who asked me to eat with you,” he points out, smiling much too cheerfully as he slurps shamelessly at Sungwoon’s noodles, before leaning over to plant an oily kiss on his horrified boyfriend’s cheek.

A couple of days later, the same thing happens with the package of Oreos that Sungwoon _swears_ he saw on the counter just the day before – but it actually isn’t until the washing powder magically teleports off the top of the washing machine that he decides enough is enough.

He’s been almost half-enjoying Minhyun being a terrible person because every search (which isn’t really an actual _search_ because now he just starts his hunt with the top shelves anyway) ends with the two of them mouth to mouth (and not for the purpose of resuscitation, mind you) – but he’d had to wait _three hours_ to wash his clothes the day before because Minhyun had been out at a schedule, and the remaining members had securely barricaded themselves in their rooms the moment Sungwoon started stalking about the dorm looking for taller help.

“I just need the _washing powder_!” he’d whined, half-heartedly banging on doors and pouting in an effort to bring the cute-hyung sympathisers out. “Bae Jinyoung, I know you’re in there! Get out here right now!”

But no, he might as well be part of the furniture for all the attention he is given. (He swears that all the followers of Hwang Minhyun are going to _pay_ for this at some point in the future.)

Minhyun laughs himself silly when he finally gets back and finds out what Sungwoon has been up to, and he immediately makes a beeline for his disgruntled boyfriend, enveloping Sungwoon in a tight hug that lifts him clean off the ground. “My little cloud!” he coos, and Jihoon gags in the background.

“Go away. I’m not talking to you,” Sungwoon snaps, although his face is buried in Minhyun’s shirt as he inhales the remnants of the taller male’s familiar peach scent. Honestly, it’s kind of impossible to stay mad at someone who smells like _peaches_.

“You know, you could have used a _chair_ ,” Seongwoo points out as he waltzes past them, in a tone of utmost disrespect and with far too much glee on his face.

Sungwoon pulls his face away from Minhyun’s chest and freezes at the sudden realisation, because yes, chairs do indeed exist to make him taller, but, “It’s the _principle_ of the thing!” is what he yells at Seongwoo’s retreating back. Because it _is_ , and it’s not at all because he has negative problem-solving skills. (Or that maybe he’d been waiting for Minhyun to get back and give him a couple of back hugs along the way.) Nope.

“If you’d just stop _hiding_ things so high up –” he grumbles, for what must be at least the sixtieth time in the past month, jabbing at Minhyun’s chest resentfully. “Now I’ve just wasted three hours, and my washing isn’t done, and –”

Minhyun cuts him off with a quick peck on the lips, leaving Sungwoon glaring speechlessly at him. “ _I’ll_ do your laundry,” Minhyun says, with the barest hint of amusement in his tone, and – well, Sungwoon can’t really say anything negative about that.

“Fine,” he says sulkily. “It’s the least you can do anyway.” And then he tilts his head up for another kiss, and Minhyun is perfectly happy to oblige.

But happy resolution or not, _that_ is the point where Sungwoon decides that it’s high time Hwang Minhyun gets a taste of his own medicine. Why, after all, should Sungwoon be the only one to suffer just because he’s slightly vertically challenged?

So this is how Operation ‘Make Minhyun Regret Being Tall’ commences:

  1. Bathroom effects (like a certain No. 49 Peach Blossom perfume) mysteriously find their way into the cupboard under the sink, pushed right to the end underneath the pipes
  2. Minhyun’s favourite cup (the one that he brought with him from the NU’EST dorm and is thus _extremely_ valuable to him) is stuffed unceremoniously into the bottom kitchen drawer, nestled in with the cling wrap and extra plastic bags
  3. The vacuum (which Minhyun uses _religiously_ ) goes from its usual position of leaning prominently against the wall right outside the kitchen to laying unobtrusively beneath Jaehwan’s bed
  4. Minhyun’s favourite grapefruit drink goes from the second shelf in the fridge to the very last one – again, pushed all the way to the back
  5. And so on, depending on how devious Sungwoon is feeling and how much he feels like making his insufferable boyfriend suffer on any given day



Minhyun cracks on day six.

“This isn’t _fair_ ,” he wails, and Sungwoon doesn’t try all that hard to hold back his grin, because the sound of Minhyun’s despair is music to his ears. “I _always_ put your things in the same place, but now my perfume isn’t under the sink anymore!”

Sungwoon leans against the doorway of the bathroom, arms folded casually as he thoroughly appreciates the sight of Minhyun on his hands and knees, upper body somehow crammed into the miniscule space beneath the sink as he rummages desperately through the immense amounts of makeup and hair product stored there.

“Ah, _finally_ ,” he says with a contented sigh, “you admit to hiding all my shit, Hwang Minhyun. I knew I would wear you down eventually.”

“ _Hyung_.” Minhyun pulls back, turning to unleash the full force of his pitiful gaze on Sungwoon as he stretches out the single syllable sweetly. When even _that_ has no visible effect on a determinedly ice-hearted Sungwoon, the corners of Minhyun’s lips begin to curl up in a smirk that suddenly has Sungwoon feeling very, very worried.

Slowly, Minhyun lowers his gaze, then lifts it again coyly like the conniving rat he is, peering up through his lashes like an angel of temptation, and Sungwoon sees those pink lips part as if in slow motion. “ _Sungwoonie_ ,” Minhyun coos in that awful, lovely voice of his. “ _Please_ help me.”

Sungwoon’s eyes fly wide open, and he can already feel his ears heating up from that single word alone. He looks about swiftly in mild paranoia, as if he fully expects the other members to be lurking around just to overhear Minhyun call him by his name in a way he only ever does when they are very much alone.

“You play _so_ dirty,” he hisses accusingly as he steps into the bathroom, intending to retrieve Minhyun’s stupid perfume for him, but the moment he gets within grabbing distance, Minhyun reaches out and does just that.

Suddenly, and with no memory at all of how in the world it happens, Sungwoon finds himself pressed against the bathroom wall with his very tall boyfriend looming over him. “You are so annoying,” he mutters, but he’s smiling anyway, and Minhyun’s hands are delightfully cool even through the fabric of his shirt. Apparently, this kissing thing is well on its way to becoming a ritual regardless of _whose_ things are actually being hidden.

“Your perfume’s behind the toilet, by the way,” he actually remembers to say, in between kisses and when he manages to find his breath again.

Minhyun’s lashes flutter distractedly at that. “Thanks, Sungwoonie,” he murmurs, with the barest hint of huskiness in his voice that suggests his missing perfume is very much the last thing on his mind right then. Sungwoon smiles, his eyes sliding shut once more as he leans up on his tiptoes, fingers curling against the back of Minhyun's neck to -

"We have  _minors_ in this house, you know!" Jisung squawks in horror, and Minhyun abruptly kicks the toilet door shut in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A billion thanks to whoever submitted this mega cute prompt:
>
>> you started messing with me by putting stuff on the top shelf so now i’m getting back by hiding everything in the bottom drawers/cupboards  
> \+ fluff, humour, domestic hwangcloud!!! make my heart warm and happy pls
> 
> I hope I fulfilled most of what you were hoping for!


End file.
